Hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection is a global human health problem with approximately 150,000 new reported cases each year in the United States alone. HCV is a single stranded RNA virus, which is the etiological agent identified in most cases of non-A, non-B post-transfusion and post-transplant hepatitis and is a common cause of acute sporadic hepatitis (Choo et al., Science 244:359, 1989; Kuo et al., Science 244:362, 1989; and Alter et al., in Current Perspective in Hepatology, p. 83, 1989). It is estimated that more than 50% of patients infected with HCV become chronically infected and 20% of those develop cirrhosis of the liver within 20 years (Davis et al., New Engl. J. Med. 321:1501, 1989; Alter et al., in Current Perspective in Hepatology, p. 83, 1989; Alter et al., New Engl. J. Med. 327:1899, 1992; and Dienstag Gastroenterology 85:430, 1983). Moreover, the only therapy available for treatment of HCV infection is interferon-α (INTRON® A, PEG-INTRON® A, Schering-Plough; ROFERON-A®, Roche). Most patients are unresponsive, however, and among the responders, there is a high recurrence rate within 6-12 months after cessation of treatment (Liang et al., J. Med. Virol. 40:69, 1993). Ribavirin, a guanosine analog with broad spectrum activity against many RNA and DNA viruses, has been shown in clinical trials to be effective against chronic HCV infection when used in combination with interferon-□ or alpha-interferon (□-IFN) (see, e.g., Poynard et al., Lancet 352:1426-1432, 1998; Reichard et al., Lancet 351:83-87, 1998), and this combination therapy has been recently approved (REBETRON, Schering-Plough). However, the response rate is still well below 50%. Therefore, additional compounds for treatment and prevention of HCV infection are needed.